


chemistry experiment

by consult_this_prick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexting, Teasing, bottom!John, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consult_this_prick/pseuds/consult_this_prick
Summary: john has a “chemistry experiment” with sherlock.





	chemistry experiment

**Author's Note:**

> based on @bottomjohns lil comic on instagram. hope y’all enjoy it.

****

* * *

greg sat in the kitchen, reading through papers before he got startled by sherlock's screaming.

"gavin!" he yelled. "you need to come in here right bloody now! it's an emergency!"

greg sighed and set the papers down, knowing that sherlock was just overreacting. he stepped into sherlock's room, watching him hunched over the clean laundry on his bed. "what's the matt-" he cut himself off as he watched sherlock holding something bright pink. "what the hell is that?" he asked as he stepped over to sherlock.

"john left his, thong, in my room!"

greg laughed softly, taking it from sherlock. "oh man.. who knew watson wore shit like this!" he chuckled as he looked at them in amazement. "how does he fit in these anyways?" he asked with a grin.

sherlock shrugged. "what am i going to do with them now?" he asked, looking at his friend.

greg's grin grew wider as he shoved the thong into sherlock's chest. "give them back, obviously." he said and gave sherlock a wink before walking back out to the kitchen.

sherlock walked up to john's door, holding the plastic bag tightly as he knocked on the door. a few seconds later the door opened and john appeared with a smug look on his face. he leaned against the door frame as he watched his blushing boyfriend clear his throat, holding the bag up.

"hey, john. sorry if i'm bothering you, i mean obviously i am bothering you cause you clearly have homework to do but..," sherlock cleared his thoat again, "you forgot this.. in my flat and i- i uh thought you'd want it back since it yours. ya know?" he asked then let out and awkward chuckle, scratching the back of his neck as he handed the bag over to john.

john took it and peeked into the bag. "oh!" he said cheerfully. "it's my bright pink one! i thought i had lost it forever!" he said as he looked up at sherlock with i giant smile. "thank you so much, sherlock! i'd let you in for tea, but i really have to finish that chemistry project! see ya around!" he said and waved at sherlock before turning around and stepping back inside.

sherlock watched john, instantly noticing the red thong sticking out above his jeans. "ehum... b-bye." he stammered, feeling his jeans get tight around his groin." he sighed and adjusted himself before hurrying back to his car.

john smirked to himself as he tossed the bag into his bedroom. he changed into one of his shorter, looser crop tops before pulling on the shorts that showed his ass the most. he went into the bathroom and bit his lip as he looked at his reflection, adjusting his shorts to where the waste band was under his thong. once he was satisfied with the look, he grabbed his phone and snapped a picture, sending it to sherlock. he knew exactly what to do about this chemistry project. it took about five minutes before john got a response from sherlock.

**_Don't you have chemistry to do?_ **

_working on data now... trying to keep my self occupied in between._

**_Okay_**.

john smirked down at the phone. one word response was enough to tell john that sherlock was very flustered. he walked back into the bathroom and pulled his shorts down some more, sitting on the counter and adjusting the straps of his thong, taking a picture once he was satisfied.

_**More. Please.** _

john grinned down at his phone, going into his bedroom and sitting in front of his full length mirror. he pulled the strings of the thong out more as he spread his legs, adjusting the hem of his shorts. he snapped another picture and sent it, becoming satisfied about his experiment.

_how do you feel when you see me in a thong?_

_alright on the other side?_

it was about a minute before john got a response.

**_Yeah. Fine._ **

john smirked and looked at himself in the mirror, pushing the hem of his shorts down, revealing the front of his thong that was nestled into the patch of pubic hairs. he took another picture and sent it to sherlock, feeling his own bit of arousal as he laid back.

**_Oh god. John._ **

john knew exactly what was going on at sherlock’s. he closed his eyes and picture the man, laying on his bed as he had his jeans and pants pulled down just enough so he could access his cock. he though about as sherlock held the phone in one hand and his other wrapped around his cock, getting himself off.

_tell me what you’re thinking about._

john typed swiftly with his thumb as he rubbed his own half hard cock.

**_You, in that thong._ **

_what else?_

sherlock’s fist quickened as he thought about john’s perfect ass, sticking up in the air as he wore the thong. he thought about fucking him in the thong, watching it get destroyed as he pulled and bit at it.

**_Me, fucking you in it._ **

john moaned softly, curling his toes as he started to think about the same thing. he got onto his stomach, pulling his shorts off and perked his ass into the hair, spreading his knees a bit. he let his hard cock hang out as he managed to get a picture, sending it to sherlock.

_does this help?_

sherlock gave one last tug at his cock as he looked at the picture, climaxing all over his fist as he panted. he sighed and grabbed a shirt off the floor, using it to clean his fist before he texted back.

**_Fuck, you’re such a tease._ **

**_I know what your chemistry experiment was, you dirty little thing._ **

_come over and i’ll test my theories;)_

**_Be right there._ **

john smirked, satisfied with himself as he stood. he pulled his shorts back on, looking at himself proudly in the mirror before walking into the living room and sitting on the couch, watching out the window for sherlock.


End file.
